Close to Home
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: A story that I'm writing with hot4cullenmen. The summary is too long for here so head inside. *motions with hands* Come on, go. HP JRo MG ReA
1. Chapter 1

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids. It's finally happened. No I haven't gone crazy...I'm already there. No I've finally written a story with another author. Everyone say Hi to Katie. (Hi everybody!) We've decided to do something we think will make many people happy. Making Detective William LaMontagne Jr. the unsub. Now who isn't going to want to read that? Don't want to give too much away but it does involve Henry. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Katie and I don't own Criminal Minds. Pardon us, we're going to go cry now. (We're just starting now? I think I'm ahead of the times!)

End Transmission

* * *

"Don't cry honey" Will's accented voice drawled. "I won't hurt you JJ" he whispered. The originally brunette woman had just endured watching her husband being beaten and having her beautiful hair dyed blonde. She was now lying on the bed with Will next to her.

"Please, honey, don't kill me" she pleaded, hoping to make Will see that she was willing to play along. Will stroked her cheek softly before he pulled his hand back and slapped her hard. She wanted to cover her cheek to take some of the sting away, but the chains that held her hands to the bed post didn't allow for much movement.

"Don't call me honey!" he screamed at her. The woman whimpered as he shifted slightly on the bed so now instead of kneeling next to her, he was hovering over her. "Now, let's see why you chose this guy instead of me" Will said as he started touching her. The woman whimpered again and closed her eyes. Her husband was still sitting in the corner. She thought he was unconscious, but little did she know that he was slowly bleeding to death.

* * *

Dave sighed and ran a hand through his hair. They had a case Fredericksburg, VA and had been working on it for a week. Sadly they weren't any closer to catching the unsub then they were when they started. But thankfully since it was about a half an hour from Quantico, they got to go home every night. He looked over at his tired team members. They were all dragging and needed sleep. Not that any of them slept when they did go home. He and JJ were up with Henry who was going through a phase of not wanting JJ to leave him and he wasn't too happy about Dave leaving either. And he knew Emily and Aaron were still adjusting to having Jack with them all the time after losing Haley. Morgan was still trying to fix things with Garcia after his screw up with Tamara, the sister of a former victim. The only person probably getting any sleep was Reid because he had Austin at home, there to help him focus on other things; at least for the night.

"Dave." Dave pulled out of his thoughts and turned to find JJ behind him.

"Yeah Jen?" Dave asked.

JJ looked concerned. "I called your name four times."

Dave smiled slightly at the blonde. "Sorry sweetheart, I was lost in my head."

Morgan, who had overheard Dave's comment, smirked. "Careful man, one of these days you may not find your way out."

Dave and the others chuckled. "Real funny Morgan; you might try looking in a mirror with that advice."

Hotch was fighting a smile as he watched his old mentor and his younger colleague bicker.

"Ok let's go over this again" he said, reclaiming his roll as leader.

The team gathered around the table and started going over the case.

"The unsub has a type. He kills couples. Older men and younger women" Emily started. "The women were either blond naturally or the unsub dyed their hair before death."

Reid took over. "He beats the men violently and rapes the women before finally slitting the women's throats approximately forty eight hours after the beatings and rapes begin."

Morgan cleared his throat. "Victimology, the couples all held high paying, high power jobs. Three of the males were both CEOs and the second woman owned her own restaurant while the first was just promoted to CFO."

Hotch glanced at his watch. "Alright, let's take a break. It's past lunch and we've been at this since this morning."

The team closed their folders and left, Emily and Hotch hanging behind to straighten up.

"Have you noticed?" Emily asked once the others were gone.

Hotch frowned. "Noticed what?"

Emily waved at the pictures of the victims, post killing. "The couples could easily be Dave and JJ."

Hotch nodded. "I noticed. Dave said he and JJ are trying not to focus too hard on it. Dave wanted JJ off the case."

Emily raised a brow. "How'd that go?"

Hotch smirked. "Remember when I was late coming home Tuesday?" Emily nodded. "Dave needed me to pick him up here and drive him home. She left without him and made him wait outside for over twenty minutes before letting him in."

Emily shook her head. "He should know better then to try that. JJ's too strong willed."

"I don't think Dave will forget that again." Hotch said. He grabbed his suit jacket. "Ready to get some lunch?"

Emily grabbed her own coat. "Have you ever known me to turn down food?"

Hotch laughed. "Not to my knowledge."

* * *

"Wow!" Will breathed as he rolled off of his latest victim. Her eyes were still shut tightly, fighting off the tears. She whimpered through the duct tape that Will had put on when she had started screaming for help. "I missed you baby" he cooed as he brushed the back of his hand over her cheeks. She wanted to flinch away, but didn't want to feel the power of his hits again. Her wrists and ankles hurt from her trying to get away. "Don't worry babe, I'll take good care of you."

She watched as Will pulled his boxers and pants up before heading up the stairs. She tried, in vain, to get her wrists free so she could help her husband. She stopped her struggles when the door opened and Will yelled down.

"I'll be back with a friend" he called before the door was shut again and the locks were set in place. She cried as she continued to pull her hands free. She looked over to see that her husband had stopped moving. She cried harder as she realized what was going to happen to her.

* * *

"Hello, Welcome to Kid's Domain! Is there something I could help you with sir?" the woman at the front counter. Will pasted on a friendly smiled before he pulled out his driver's license.

"Hi, my son, Henry, is here and his momma wanted me to pick him up" Will said.

The woman took the driver's license and made sure his picture matched his face. She then turned to her computer and typed a few keys.  
"New Orleans huh?" the woman asked trying to make conversation as the computer loaded. Will laughed.

"Yeah, his momma and I split and she works for the FBI so she's busy and since I came all the way up here to see my son, she told me to pick him up" Will lied impressively. He had been working on his cover story ever since he had left.

The woman smiled and watched her computer as the monitor beeped with results. She frowned as she read over the info.

"I'm sorry sir, but your not on the list" she replied. Will looked at her confused.

"The list?" he asked.

The woman nodded.

"Yes there is a list of certain people who may take the child home. There are several people listed for Henry Rossi, but unfortunately you aren't on here so I can't let him go with you" she replied. Will's vision was a red haze.

"Who is on the list for Henry?" he asked through clenched teeth.

The woman didn't seem to notice his change in temper due to Henry's last name.

"Well… Mr. David Rossi and Mrs. Jennifer Rossi, Mr. Aaron Hotchner and Mrs. Emily Prentiss Hotchner, Ms. Penelope Garcia, Mr. Derek Morgan, Mr. Spencer Reid, Ms. Austin Hazel, and Ms. Jessica Brooks" the young woman recited.

Will knew most of the names but Brooks and Hazel. He smiled again, trying to keep his cool demeanor.

"You couldn't make an exception just this once?" Will asked seductively.

The woman sighed and looked around to make sure her boss wasn't around.

"Only for you" she responded before going and getting the small boy. She passed Henry off to Will and then handed him the diaper bag.

"Thank you" Will drawled out.

The woman looked like she was about to faint, so she just nodded and waved to Henry as Will took him away.

* * *

Morgan walked down to Garcia's lair and knocked on the door frame.

"Hey Mama." he said.

Garcia turned with a small smile. "Hey Sugar. I didn't think you guys were ever going to leave the conference room."

"Hotch let us out for lunch." Morgan said, sticking his hands in his pockets. "Feel like coming with me?"

Garcia's smile grew. "Sure, give me two minutes."

Morgan nodded and leaned against the wall. Things were getting easier with them. It had been hard, once Morgan saw what he did wrong. But once he did, he had basically done everything to make it up to Garcia and they were slowly getting back to normal, which helped the team. When Morgan and Garcia were off, the whole team was off. It was like that whenever any of them were at odds with each other. Garcia stood with her purse.

"Alright my Chocolate Adonis, let's get some grub" she said.

Morgan laughed and took Garcia's hand as they walked out of her office.

* * *

Reid sat in his chair just as his cell rang. He placed down his lunch and pulled it out.

"Reid."

"Hey Spence." Reid smiled as he heard the voice at the other end.

"Hey Austin. How's work?"

Austin laughed. "I was just about to ask you that. It's not too bad. A book store is actually a nice place to work. It's quiet most of the time and people are actually a lot nicer then any I served in the bar."

"Well I would think readers would be more quiet then drinkers" Reid replied.

"How's the case?" Austin asked.

Reid sighed. "It's not going anywhere. Hotch let us break for lunch then I think we're heading back out to the crime scenes. Hopefully we can get a break."

* * *

JJ laughed as Dave recounted another 'Early Strauss' story. He had tons of them and they would all embarrass the Section Chief if they ever got outside the BAU team.

"If she knew you were telling me this" JJ teased warningly.

Dave waved away her warning with a small hand gesture and a smile. "Oh she won't do anything to me. And even she wanted to, she wouldn't dare."

JJ pulled open the door to Henry's daycare. "Be careful Dave, you may not be as powerful as you think."

Dave kissed JJ's head. "Trust me Jen, I am."

JJ rolled her eyes. "I was trying to pull your ego in. Obviously that's not possible."

Dave shook his head. "Nope. Now let's see our boy."

They walked up to the main desk and smiled at the woman, Becky.

"Hi Becky," JJ greeted the receptionist warmly. "We're here to see Henry."

Becky frowned. "Henry was picked up almost an hour ago."

JJ and Dave stiffened.

"What are you talking about?" Dave asked; his tone hard.

Becky paled. "He was picked up an hour ago by his father."

JJ paled as well.

"Dave is his father" she responded quickly.

"Who was it?" Dave asked.

Becky looked at her records.

"A Will LaMontagne" Becky replied.

JJ turned to Dave, fear written all over her face.

"Dave" she said scared.

Dave wrapped his arm around JJ and pulled out his phone with the other. "I knew this case had a connection to us." He dialed Hotch. "Aaron, JJ's ex, LaMontagne is the unsub and he took Henry."

* * *

Begin Transmission

*dodges flying fruit* I think I liked it better when you threw cows at me. (Cows? Really? I would think they would kill you when they landed on you!) Ok good point. Fine fruit, just make sure it's not rotting. So Will's got Henry. What is he going to do? Why did he take Henry? Will they get Henry back in time? You'll just have to read and find out. Let us know what you think; flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Hi Katie here, I'm taking Sarah's space… sorry! Anyway I just wanted to let you all know that I'm editing our story until the lovely Sarah is back. Hopefully Lacy's grammar isn't as bad now! Love you honey! Bye!

What is it with you two and picking on my grammar?


	2. Chapter 2

Begin Transmission

Lacy and Katie here kids. Back with the next chapter of our story. Will has Henry. What is he going to do? What does Will have planned? More importantly, how is our team going to react? Henry is one of them. He's one of the BAU boys. We're going to find out. Have fun. *looks at Katie* Still doesn't work. (Not really... we should have a poll on what should go here)

Disclaimer: ..... (Um... can that actually be considered a disclaimer?) Don't know but it's what I put.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily raced back into the conference room with Hotch and found JJ wrapped in Dave's arms, her face pressed into his chest.

"What do we know?" Emily asked Reid and Morgan.

"LaMontagne picked Henry up from Daycare, claiming that JJ told him to go pick him up" Morgan said. "The woman was charmed by him. Probably didn't even think to be suspicious of him."

"The daycare has cameras so Garcia's going over the footage now to see if we can at least see his car. Maybe get a plate" Reid said.

Emily walked over to JJ and ran her hand down the younger woman's back. "We'll get Henry back Jayje. And then Will is going away for a very long time."

"If he's alive" Dave all but growled.

Hotch stepped up behind Emily. "Don't go there Dave. LaMontagne only goes down that way if we have no other choice. I'd rather we didn't possibly kill him in front of Henry. He doesn't need to see that."

Dave was going to bring up Foyet but knew it would just be his fear talking. And the only thing bringing up Foyet would do is hurt both Hotch and Emily and right now, he and JJ hurting was more then enough. In fact, it was too much.

"I'll be calm as long as he doesn't do anything to Henry" Dave said. "The second he lays a hand on my boy, all bets are off."

Hotch nodded, not bothering to talk Dave out of that. He'd be the same way if it were Jack.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Come on boy, we're going to make a call." Will said as he ran down the stairs.

Henry tried to bury himself further into the corner, but Will easily walked over and picked him up. Henry squirmed a little, but quickly settled down; hoping Will would take him to his mom. Will set him in a chair and picked up a cordless hand held phone. He dialed a familiar number and waited, putting it on speaker.

"Rossi" Dave's gruff voice sounded over the line.

Henry perked up; he knew that voice.

"Dada," he cried. He wanted to take the phone like he did when mommy and daddy had to go away and his Aunt Penny always let him talk to them.

Will held the phone away as Henry tried to grab it, causing the young boy's eyes to start watering.

"Henry," Dave breathed. He was just glad his son was ok. The worrying was taking a lot out of JJ and the baby.

When JJ heard her son's name, she quickly made her way to Dave's side and listened as Dave pressed the speaker button.

"Mama wouldn't wake up." Henry whimpered as he realized Will wasn't going to give him the phone.

JJ gasped and Dave clenched his free hand into a fist.

"I'm right here baby." JJ said into the phone.

Will smirked.

"Well now, the whole gang's here." Will sneered. "Now, there are a few things I want from you."

JJ buried her head into Dave's strong shoulder and felt him stiffen. She knew he had never liked Will and now that the bastard had his son, if Dave ever got a hold of him, William LaMontagne Jr. would not live another day.

"I don't think you're in the position for demands LaMontagne." Dave said through clenched teeth.

Will laughed.

"And I don't think you're in the position to tell me what to do." Will said. Dave looked at the phone and almost broke into tears when he heard skin hit skin and Henry's cries. "Now, may we continue?"

Dave gulped and closed his eyes tightly. Hotch had come to stand with him while Emily took the sobbing JJ away from the phone. Hotch squeezed his friend's shoulder in sympathy and as a source of strength for his best friend.

"I will do anything, just don't hurt him anymore." Dave pleaded, tears rolling down his face. It had taken a lot to allow JJ to let him in their lives and Dave wouldn't survive if anything happened to Henry; and he knew JJ wouldn't do well either.

"Well, Agent Rossi, or shall I call you Dave? Either way, I want a meeting; just you, me, and JJ. I also want JJ to come back to me. I want her to be mine and only mine. And the last thing I want is…"

"Immunity" Dave finished. He had profiled many psychopaths in his time and knew what they all wanted.

Will chuckled.

"Impressive Rossi; now, what do you say?" Will asked.

Dave bit his bottom lip and sighed.

"I can promise you the first one, but the other two are not up to me." Dave replied.

Will clucked his tongue.

"Not good enough Rossi and don't you want the best for your boy? Will asked as he ran his hand over Henry's head. Henry pulled away and curled into a ball on the chair. Will chuckled and turned his attention back from Henry to Dave.

Dave looked to Hotch for guidance. Hotch nodded once for permission for Dave. Dave knew that Hotch would know what would happen if they met and Henry was harmed. Hotch thought it was for the best that they met and JJ and Dave got Henry back.

"Fine." Dave sighed. This might be the worst mistake ever, but as long as he got Henry, JJ, and the baby back safely, he didn't care what it took.

"Good, we meet at 1115 Tyler Street at midnight." Will said. Dave wanted to protest. He wanted to tell Will that it wasn't good for JJ and the baby to be up that late if they could avoid it. "If JJ doesn't come, well then I'll kill Henry then move on to your baby then JJ. I'll save you for last so you can suffer through losing your kids and wife." Will said before he hung up.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave and Hotch stood in Dave's office, staring at Dave's phone after Will hung up. Dave knew he had tears running down his face but he couldn't stop them. That bastard hit his little boy and god knows what else he'd done.

"So I was right, JJ is pregnant" Hotch said softly.

"At least for now" Dave replied.

"Henry's strong Dave" Hotch said, his own anger rising. No one laid a hand on his nephew and got away with it. "He'll be ok."

"He's only two Aaron" Dave just about sobbed. "He shouldn't be going through this. And the stress on Jen. If she loses the baby it'll destroy her. It'll destroy both of us."

Hotch put his hand on Dave's shoulder. "We're not going to let that happen Dave. Henry will come home safely and JJ and the baby are going to be just fine."

"I want to believe that Aaron," Dave said. "I really do, but we don't even know where they are."

"Oh yes we do." Garcia marched in, the rest of the team behind her. JJ moved quickly to Dave's arms. "We were able to get a make, model and plate off the daycare camera. Will's car has GPS."

"We can track him" Dave said, feeling hope for the first time since Henry was taken.

Garcia smiled. "Already done."

Hotch nodded. "Let's go get Henry back."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Will smiled down at the little boy curled up in one of the dining room chairs. He picked Henry up and took him back to the basement. After setting him down next to the dead woman, Will stooped so he was eye to eye with Henry. He stroked Henry's hair, like Henry was some sort of pet.

"Where Dada?" Henry asked, trying desperately to pull away from Will.

Will looked at him angry. Henry whimpered and slumped his shoulders.

"I think you'll get to see him once more tonight." Will replied.

Henry looked up when he heard once, knowing he heard his mommy and daddy say it when they tell each other they won't do it again. Will stood up and with one last pat on Henry's head, left back to the upstairs. Henry curled himself back up into a ball and continued to cry.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Ok so there's the next chapter. I think Katie and I are doing really well. She's writing the parts with Will and I'm doing the team parts. (Yeah because we figured out that I write the better mean, vile scenes while she can capture the team perfectly! Wait… your about to tell them that! Whoops!) We figure out what our strengths are when it comes to writing and decided to focus on those parts. So let us know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Not bad! Not too many grammatical errors! You're doing much better! Ha! And Sarah and I only pick on you because we love you! Alright, now that I've said my part, I'm going to leave now and let you press that little greenish colored button to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Begin Transmission

Lacy and Katie here. We've reached the big meeting. (Yay! Meeting! Never thought you'd be so excited for a meeting now did you?) There are certain things on everyone's minds:Is Will going to hold up his end of the deal? Are Dave and JJ going to get Henry back? And just who will make it out of this meeting alive? (God that sounds like some dramatic trailer) Read and find out.

Disclaimer: *looks at Katie* Do you think they would mind if we borrowed the actors for the weekend if we promised to be really careful? (I'm sure the actors might mind! And the director. And their families. And CBS…) Ok, ok, I get the point.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Henry whimpered as he shifted in the small space. Will had put him in the trunk to keep him out of sight, because Will knew that Dave would have every police officer available out on patrol for his son. He pulled the black car up in front of the warehouse and got out, moving to lean against the trunk. Now all he had to do was to wait for the rest of the party to arrive.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch helped Dave get wired while Emily worked with JJ.

"Not only are we going to be hearing everything you guys and Will say," Hotch said, "but we'll be able to talk with you as well. And the cameras are going to record everything."

Dave nodded, his eyes never leaving JJ. Emily tucked JJ's hair behind her ear.

"Breathe Jayje" Emily said. "In no time, Will is going to be taken care of and you and Dave will have Henry home. And all four of you will be safe."

JJ lowered a hand to her stomach where her baby rested. "I hope you're right Em."

Emily smiled slightly. "When am I ever wrong?"

JJ laughed lightly and hugged Emily. "Thank you."

Hotch patted Dave's shoulder. "You're both all set. The rest of us will be in a surveillance van about a block away. If anything goes wrong, we'll be right there." Hotch cleared his throat at the look Emily gave him as JJ paled. "Everything's going to be fine though."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Nice save Aaron."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily sat down between Reid and Garcia in the surveillance van. Hotch and Morgan stood behind them, all wearing headsets so they could give Dave and JJ instructions and calm them if need be.

"Alright," Garcia said into her mic. "Dave, JJ, he's already there waiting."

"Park your car away from where he is and approach on foot" Reid said.

"Don't give him anything until you guys have Henry in your arms" Morgan said. "As long as he has Henry, the ball's in his court. We need to take that away from him."

"Try not to lose your temper with him" Hotch said warningly. "At least not until you have Henry. We don't want Will hurting him."

"Dave, we don't know if he's armed so keep JJ at least part way behind you at all times" Emily said.

"I can handle myself Em" they heard JJ said.

"We know you can JJ" Hotch said, "But in this you and Dave are parents not agents."

"We're heading towards him" Dave said.

Morgan covered his mic. "Let the game begin."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Well, Agent Rossi and Jayje" Will drawled as the couple approached.

Dave stepped slightly in front of JJ as the couple stopped a few feet from him. JJ stepped closer into Dave for his protection.

"Where's Henry?" Dave growled.

Will shrugged.

"I'll give him to you when I get what I want" Will said as he sat on the trunk. He smirked, not realizing that everything he said was being recorded for court, if he made it that far. "Now, why don't you hand me your guns?"

"No, you want to do this you show us Henry and let us keep our weapons" Dave bristled. JJ wanted to be involved, but she was scared and worried.

Will laughed and jumped off the hood; pulling his keys out of his pocket and opening the trunk. Henry popped up, but shied away from Will. His eyes had lost their little innocence, until he saw his mommy and daddy.

"Dada" he whimpered, holding his arms up for Dave to pick him up. Dave's eyes met Will's.

Will nodded his permission and stepped aside. Dave and JJ moved forward and scooped the little boy into their arms, showering him with tight hugs and many kisses.

"Aw, isn't that sweet" Will mocked. Dave shot him a glare and handed Henry to JJ, stepping in front of both of them protectively. "Well now you have what you want; it's my turn" Will said as he stepped forward.

JJ pulled Henry closer to her chest as she took a step away. Dave didn't move an inch, keeping the wall between Will and JJ.

"And what is it you want exactly?" Dave asked.

Will smirked. "It's simple; JJ."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

They listened to Will greet Dave and JJ. Hotch noticed Emily's grip increase on her pen as the talking went on and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder to calm her. They all let out a sigh of relief as Will showed them Henry and the boy was reunited with his parents.

"Well now that you have what you want," Will said. "It's my turn."

"And what is it you want exactly?" Dave asked.

"It's simple, JJ" Will said.

"Fat chance" Emily and Garcia snorted.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Well that's not happening" Dave growled. Will smirked and stepped forward once again, pulling out a small handgun and pointing it at Dave.

"Well it better happen, or you can say goodbye to your family" Will said.

Dave's hand reached behind him. Will didn't think much of it. He thought Dave was just squeezing JJ's hand in a goodbye gesture, but realized he was wrong when Dave pulled out his backup .9 mm Glock gun that was tucked into the back of his jeans.

"I don't actually think it's going to work like that" Dave responded.

The two men stared each other down.

"Now, put the gun down Will. This is only going to end badly" Dave tried to reason.

Will nodded.

"You're right about that, but it's only going to end badly for you" Will replied.

From their position, they could here the closest major highway. Will looked frantic; trying to find a way out of the mess he had started. Just then, a semi-truck blew its horn and Will jumped. Three gun shots went off and there was a loud scream.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The team in the van stiffened as Will pulled his gun.

"Dave," Hotch said into his mic. "Get the hell out of there. Now."

They watched as Dave pulled his own gun and told Will to put his down. They listened to him say that things were going to end badly.

"You're right about that" Will said, "but it's only going to end badly for you."

"Get out now guys!" Morgan all but shouted.

Before anyone could react, a semi blew it's horn and three gun shots went off followed by a loud scream.

"DAVE! JJ!" Morgan and Hotch shouted.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*moves behind Katie* So now that we've left it as a cliff hanger, *takes step back* I have a feeling the mob will be coming. *takes another step* Let us know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. *pats Katie's shoulder as mob approaches* Good luck! *runs*

(Clears throat nervously) Well hello angry mob... IT'S LACY'S FAULT!!!!! (runs away screaming). Lacy, get back here you jerk!

End Transmission


	4. Chapter 4

Begin Transmission

*glances around* Katie, it's safe! *hears clearing of throats and turns* Oh hey everyone. Yeah, Lacy here with Katie. First, we are SO sorry for leaving a cliffhanger. Second, well we've got the next chapter. Can't really tell you anything or it'll give it away so here it is. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Katie, if you could do a disclaimer, I got nothing. (Um... ok... we don't own it? *shrugs* That's the best I could come up with on such sort notice!)

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

JJ let a few tears fall as she smoothed her black dress over her now three month baby bump. She really didn't want to go to the funeral, but she didn't really have a choice; he had sacrificed himself for her life. JJ muffled a sob as she thought about that fateful day.

"Mama," Henry whimpered as he toddled into the room. He refused to let JJ help him put on his mini suit, determined to do it himself like a big boy.

JJ had to stifle a laugh as she looked at Henry's clothing. He had missed a button so his shirt was all crazy and messed up.

"Can I help now buddy?" JJ whispered through her thick throat.

Henry nodded and watched his mother, noticing the tears running down her face.

"Don't cry mama; he's with Ms. Haley," Henry said as he wiped her face with his shirt sleeve.

Her black mascara had smudged on his white shirt. Henry looked sheepish, until JJ kissed the top of his head.

"I know buddy," JJ whispered, not in the least bit mad at him for getting his shirt dirty. The black suit coat would cover up the spot.

Henry clung to his mother, not exactly sure what was going on.

"Come on buddy, we don't want to be late," JJ said as she stood with Henry in her arms.

She had been hurt after the showdown with Will and hadn't been able to hold her son properly, so this was the first time in awhile that she was able to hold him.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Morgan sighed as he straightened his collar in the mirror. Funerals sucked, it was a known fact and nothing would ever change that. Some sucked more then others, but all around they sucked. The one he and the others were about to go to was right up there with Haley's, and that was saying something.

"You ready Sugar?"

Morgan turned to find Garcia behind him. Just like Haley's funeral, Garcia was dressed in black but managed to throw in a little color to try and keep the mood up as much as possible.

"As ready as anyone can be Mama," Morgan said.

Garcia took Morgan's outstretched hand. "How do you think Jayje is holding up?"

Morgan shook his head. "I have no idea. She's strong but this just might shake her."

Pressing his eyes shut, Morgan replayed that awful day in his head.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

_Before anyone could react, a semi blew it's horn and three gun shots went off followed by a loud scream.  
_

_"DAVE! JJ!" Morgan and Hotch shouted.  
_

_The two men shot out of the van, Reid and Emily close behind. Morgan couldn't breathe. Three gun shots. Either someone had a quick trigger finger or Will had back up. The four raced down the block to where the meet was taking place and they all froze in their tracks.  
_

_"Oh god__,__" Morgan said._

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~  
_  
Garcia watched the others race from the van before looking back at the monitors. She couldn't tell what was going on. JJ's camera was static and Dave's had just gone black. The mics were working back all she could hear were groans of pain and Henry crying. She couldn't tell who was groaning and she had no idea if Henry was ok or not.  
_

_"Please be alright__,__" Garcia whispered as a tear ran down her face. "This family can't take much more."_

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Austin zipped up her boot as she watched Reid slip his jacket on. He hadn't said much since it happened, the whole team had been pretty quiet and she understood. She felt the loss herself. Even if she wasn't part of the working team, she was part of the family. When one felt pain, they all felt it.

"Spence," Austin said softly. "We've gotta go hun."

Reid faced her and nodded. "I know, I just..."

Austin nodded and hugged Reid. "It'll be ok."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

_Reid ran behind Emily and saw her freeze between Hotch and Morgan as they reached the site. Seeing tears spring to Emily's eyes, Reid's stomach was already churning before he even reached them. Coming to a stop on Hotch's right, Reid inhaled sharply.  
_

_"No__,__" Reid said. "No."_

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily helped Jack slip on his suit coat, wishing, not for the first time, that the young boy didn't have to own a funeral suit.

"Emmy," Jack said. "Daddy sad."

Emily nodded. "He is Buddy. We all are."

"Why?" Jack asked. He didn't quite understand.

Emily sat on the couch and placed Jack on her lap. "Because we lost someone close to us."

Jack looked down. "Like Daddy and I lost Mommy?"

Emily swallowed and nodded. "Yeah like that. So it'll take a bit, not quite as long as with Mommy but Daddy will be happy again. You and I just have not make sure that he gets lots of hugs and that we remind him how much we love him."

Jack smiled. "I can do that."

Emily smiled as well. "I know you can. Now go get your shoes while I check on Daddy."

Jack hopped off Emily's lap and headed for his room while Emily stood and made her way to her's and Hotch's bedroom. She leaned against the doorway and watched as he sat on the bed to tie his shoes.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

_Emily couldn't believe what she was seeing. This just wasn't happening.  
_

_"Emily, get Henry__,__" Hotch said.  
_

_His voice shook Emily out of her stupor and she walked over and picked up the crying baby. Checking him over, Emily let out a small sigh of relief.  
_

_"He's ok__,__" Emily said.  
_

_The three men in front of her also relaxed slightly.  
_

_"Reid called for the ambulance__,__" Hotch said. "Morgan, take care of the detective."  
_

_Morgan stepped forward as Reid pulled his cell. Emily hugged Henry close to her chest and watched the other two bodies.  
_

_"Take Henry to Garcia Em__,__" Hotch said, his tone softening. "He doesn't need to see this."  
_

_Emily nodded and carried Henry away from the scene._

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch placed his foot back on the carpet and sighed. "It shouldn't have happened."

Emily sat beside him. "No, it shouldn't have but it did. We can't change that but we can be there for JJ."

Hotch nodded. "Is Jack ready?"

"Getting his shoes right now," Emily said. "He's still confused but I think I helped him some."

Hotch took Emily's hand. "I'm sorry I've left things to you."

Emily shook her head. "I don't mind one bit Aaron."

Hotch squeezed Emily's hand.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

_Hotch stood in the doorway of a hospital room. JJ was inside and had asked to see him. She'd popped her shoulder when she hit the ground and Hotch had insisted she get checked out. Sighing, Hotch pushed the door open and made his way in.  
_

_"Hotch," JJ said seeing him.  
_

_Hotch tried to smile. "How are you?"  
_

_JJ sighed. "I can't carry Henry for a while but I'll be fine." __H__er eyes filled__ with unshed tears__. "Hotch, did he?"  
_

_Hotch shook his head. "I'm sorry JJ, he didn't make it."  
_

_The tears slipped down JJ's face. "He shouldn't have died. It shouldn't have happened."  
_

_Hotch moved and hugged JJ. "I'm so sorry JJ."  
_

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

JJ stood with Henry in her arms staring at the gray slab of stone. On it was the symbol for the Marines. Henry clung to his mother, silently crying into her neck. JJ cried as she kneeled down and touched the name on the headstone. She placed the bouquet of white and pink carnations on the headstone. She picked those because of their meaning. A pink carnation means gratitude, or thank you and white means remembrance.

"Thank you for everything," she whispered as she kissed her fingertips and laid them over the name.

He would always be remembered for his bravery and courage. She looked at her family gathered around the black SUVs, waiting for her to finish saying goodbye before they headed back to the house for the reception. JJ stood up and pulled Henry closer.

"Ready to go babe?" Dave asked as he set his hand on the small of JJ's back.

JJ nodded and turned to her husband.

"It's my fault," she whispered as Dave took Henry in one of his arms and he wrapped the other one around her shoulders.

Dave kissed her temple as they started walking, casting one last glance at the tombstone.

"No it's not. Detective Martinez died doing his job; protecting and serving," Dave responded as they caught up with their friends.

JJ nodded and kissed Dave's cheek as he stooped to buckle Henry into the car seat.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The team surrounded JJ at the grave and watched as she and Henry cried. The ceremony had finished and JJ moved to place a bouquet of flowers on the headstone. They moved to the SUVs and watched as Dave stepped up and comforted his wife.

"He'll be missed." Morgan said.

Hotch nodded. "He will be."

The team stood silently as they said one final goodbye to Detective Martinez.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

_Austin ran to the scene and stood behind Reid, leaning into him to see over his shoulder. Reid pulled her in front of him. Will lay on the ground, a large puddle of blood forming around him from the bullet wound. Dave stood over him, his gun still trained on the dead man who had hurt his child. JJ sat with her back against the grill of the car, rubbing her sore shoulder. Next to her was one of the backup detective who was supposed to get next to the car and be there should Dave need the extra help._

_ "JJ, what happened?" Austin called as she passed Emily, who had Henry tightly in her arms. JJ took in the scene around her._

_ "Will got nervous from the traffic and he shot at Dave. The detective came around from the back of the car and pushed me back, causing me to trip and fall, landing on my shoulder. Will's bullet hit the detective, who then fell back and shot a bullet wildly. Dave took the opportunity to shoot Will, killing him" JJ stated like it was a case._

_Austin nodded and helped her friend off of the ground._

_ "Let's get you to the hospital" Austin said. _

_JJ shook her head and pulled away and headed towards Dave._

"_Dave" JJ said, quickly gaining his attention. _

_Dave handed his gun to a nearby officer and ran to meet JJ, pulling her tightly into his arms. He kissed the top of her head and buried his hand into her hair as JJ gripped his shirt tightly in her fists._

_ "Let's go find our little boy" Dave whispered. _

_JJ nodded and pulled away slightly. She looked over to the dead detective and sighed. She slowly walked to the fallen officer and looked at his name tag._

_ "Thank you Detective Martinez" she whispered, before she turned and slowly made her way back to her small family._

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*eyes crowd then turns to Katie* I get the feeling we're getting another angry mob for this. Probably wasn't our brightest idea to make them think Dave was gone. (Yeah, um… *eyes growing mob* you left me last time, so see you! *runs screaming*) So there it is, not sure if we'll have one more chapter or not but let us know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. (Man… this might be the end?!? The horror!)

Get back here Katie! Just because I left you does not mean you have to follow my example! *takes off in Katie's direction*

End Transmission


End file.
